You Can Look (But Don't You Dare Touch)
by The Emcee
Summary: Christine Chapel was a name that Khan was unfamiliar with. Unfortunately, it seemed that everyone knew who she was and what had transpired between her and Jim Kirk. As Jim's significant other, Khan cannot let this go. Khan/Kirk. Khark. Slash. One-shot.


Title: You Can Look (But Don't You Dare Touch)

Author: The Emcee

Pairing: Khark (Khan/Kirk)

Rating: K+

Summary: Christine Chapel was a name that Khan was unfamiliar with. Unfortunately, it seemed that everyone knew who she was and what had transpired between her and Jim Kirk. As Jim's significant other, Khan cannot let this go.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I wanted to write some funny Khark, which is what I've started calling Khan/Kirk (it sounds like 'shark' doesn't it?). I hope you all like it. R&R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**You Can Look (But Don't You Dare Touch)**

**~…~**

For weeks, Khan had been hearing rumors, rumors about the famous Captain of the _USS Enterprise_, James T. Kirk. Now, he rarely listened to rumors or gossip as he had more important things to concentrate on, like how he had to be a good boy or else he'd never see his family again or how much he was going to dominate the sack when Jim's shift ended in three hours and fourteen minutes. Besides, most of the talking stopped whenever he was around since most of the _Enterprise_ crew still feared or hated him. However, as these rumors pertained to his Jim, he felt it necessary to at least try to listen.

And he did just that.

At first, it had been about all of the things Jim had accomplished since joining Starfleet, which made Khan roll his eyes while pride swelled within his chest. Then, people began talking about his reputation as a ladies' man even though he preferred both genders. Khan would admit freely that although Jim was quite promiscuous, he was never overly bothered by that. Why should he be when he was more than confident in his ability to pleasure Jim in every way imaginable, and both he and the Captain knew that he was quite skilled at that. However, that didn't mean that he appreciated when one particular past interest of Jim's seemed to be the subject of a lot of gossip and scrutiny during the past few weeks. An interest who, apparently, was still hung up on Jim.

Christine Chapel was her name, and although Khan didn't know who she was or where she was, if he ever crossed paths with her, she would not survive the encounter. Jim was his and his alone; this Chapel wench would not take what was his. Jim had told Khan when they first started going out that he had been with a lot of people and had a lot of sex. And Khan, being the super human that he was, could tell that Jim's need to sex and attention stemmed from his childhood, a childhood that lacked a lot of parental affection and a sense of family overall. Luckily, his crew made up for what he lacked as a family, but that didn't mean that his old habits would die. Khan understands that; he was perhaps one of the very few people who understood James Tiberius Kirk period.

And he was not going to lose him to some Chapel slut who couldn't keep her mouth or her legs shut.

Making his way down one of the _Enterprise's_ corridors, Khan gave off the air of a man on a mission and everyone made sure to stay out of his way. He was on his way to the one person he believed would give him insight into this problem of his. Albeit the answers would be reluctant and even hostile, Spock would answer his questions regardless. Even after over two years aboard the _Enterprise_, the two of them still regarded one another coldly. Khan still felt threatened by Spock; although he was with Uhura, his love and devotion to Jim could not go unnoticed and it caused the super human a lot of concern. While Khan needn't worry – even if Spock broke up with Uhura, he couldn't hold a candle to the super human – there was no rule that stated that he needed to like every single person while on probation.

Entering the mess hall, Khan immediately spotted Lieutenant Uhura on lunch. Without even glancing at the ones who turned to gawk at him – yes, they still did even after two years – Khan made his way over to her, his determination rolling off of him in waves. Uhura had to have sensed his approach, for she looked up at him before he even reached her table.

"Khan," she said in a neutral tone of voice. Oh yes, like most of the people on the ship, the Lieutenant didn't like him very much. Not that that bothered Khan. Unless it concerned Jim or his family, he could care less. "What can I do for you?"

"I must speak with Mister Spock," he said. "Where is he?"

"He's in the brig, dealing with Ensign Warner," she replied. Ah yes, Ensign Warner. The Ensign who thought it'd be a good idea to attempt to kill Engineer Scott and render the _Enterprise _invalid, which would lead to the deaths of almost everyone on board. Why he had done what he did was still unknown, but if Spock was in the brig, then it was because the half Vulcan was hell bent on finding out.

"Thank you," Khan said before he turned and made his way to the brig. Once there,

His trip to the brig wasn't a long one and before Khan even knew it, he was walking towards Spock. Just as he had thought, Spock was, indeed, busy asking Ensign Warner question after question, all of which were answered with silence. Apparently, the First Officer was having a lot of difficulty getting the young man to talk. If only he had a small bit of Khan's savagery; he'd be able to make him talk. Unfortunately, Spock had no desire to give into his lesser instincts. But that wasn't important now. What was important was finding out who Christine Chapel was and who would know other than the Captain's First Officer?

"Ah, there you are, Mister Spock," Khan said as he approached the half Vulcan. He quickly approached the Commander, who had turned to face him. It was obvious to Khan that Spock was less than thrilled to see him. The atmosphere of the brig had turned deadly cold and it would've made Khan smirk had he not been so angry.

"Mister Singh, as you can see, I am busy interrogating Ensign Warner," Spock said coolly. "Whatever it is that you need, I can assure you that someone else would be more than capable to assist you."

"And I can see that your interrogation is going swimmingly," Khan retorted. "However, this is a matter of grave importance. It's about Jim."

The change in Spock's demeanor was palpable. Khan knew that Jim was important to Spock; that much was obvious to anyone who had eyes and half a brain. They were friends and family, and although understood how strong the familial bond could be, that didn't mean that he liked how close Spock and Jim were. But, he was going to push his feelings on that aside for the time being. As big as a threat as the Commander posed, the Chapel woman posed and even bigger one and threats had to be dealt with.

"Is something the matter with the Captain?" Spock demanded at once. "As First Officer, I should have been informed immediately if something had happened to Jim. More importantly, why is it that you have come to me personally when I can easily be reached by other means."

"Do you know of a nurse named Christine Chapel?" Khan asked, ignoring all of Spock's questions. His question surprised Spock, whose eyebrows rose in surprise.

"No, I am unfamiliar with any nurse names Christine Chapel," Spock answered him. "I fail to see what she has to do with the Captain. Has she endangered Jim or caused him harm?"

"The Captain is just fine," Khan growled, annoyed. Spock had been as helpful as Lieutenant Uhura. "And if you don't know her, then I don't know who would."

Spock pondered his words for a minute. Khan, having no further use for him, turned and started to leave. He stopped, however, when the First Officer called out to him.

"Mister Singh," he said calmly, as though he had all of the time in the word. He probably felt that way. Khan, on the other hand, did not have all of the time in the world; he needed to take care of Chapel right now.

"What is it, Mister Spock?" Khan called, looking over his shoulder at the half Vulcan.

"While I am friends with the Captain, if there is something about his past that you wish to know, a better person to ask would be Doctor McCoy," Spock replied.

"Doctor McCoy?"

"The Chief Medical Officer on board. He has been close to Jim since the two of them joined Starfleet," Spock explained. "If anyone would know who Christine Chapel was or is, I am confident that it would be Doctor McCoy."

Nodding in response, Khan left the brig and made his way to the med bay. If Spock had spoken truthfully – and as he was half human after all and capable of lying – then Doctor McCoy would, hopefully, know who this Christine Chapel was. With confident, determined steps, he strode into the med bay, his blue eyes searching, searching, until they spotted the good doctor at his desk. Ignoring the strange, fearful looks from the other medical staff, Khan all but stormed over to McCoy and gazed down at him steadily. The doctor looked up at him and jumped a little, clearly not having expected Khan's presence in his med bay.

"Mister Singh," McCoy said, "what on earth are you doing in the med bay? Your physical isn't for another couple of weeks, y'know."

"I am well aware of that, Doctor," Khan answered him. "I am here about Jim."

At that, McCoy rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. Khan heard him perfectly of course, but given that he was on a mission, he refused to allow himself to be bothered by the doctor calling Jim a, 'stupid, irresponsible hick', even though it was said with friendly and familial fondness.

"What's Jim gotten himself into this time?" McCoy grumbled, clearly irritated and annoyed. "We just discovered the new planet yesterday. Are you telling me that he hasn't even been down to it yet and he's already hurt himself? That man's more attracted to danger than he is to you." Khan could see why Jim and McCoy were such good friends; the doctor could be quite amusing even when irritated.

"Jim isn't injured nor has he been harmed in anyway," Khan reassured him. He had to admit that he preferred McCoy over Spock. Jim, at least, had picked up on that not too long after Khan had joined the crew.

"Then why the heck are you down here in my med bay?" McCoy demanded, looking exasperated.

"I came to ask you about Christine Chapel," Khan said. At that, McCoy's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Christine Chapel? What about her?" the doctor asked him. Ah, so he did know of her. Good.

"It appears that she had a relationship with Jim. One that has been the topic of much heated discussion the past few days," Khan explained, feeling his anger begin to boil in his veins. McCoy snorted at that and leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest.

"Relationship? Jim doesn't have relationships. Not romantic ones, at least," McCoy told him. "You're the first, and don't even get me started on what I think of you two together. It still creeps me out some times." When all Khan did was arch an eyebrow at him, the doctor continued.

"Look, I don't know much except that she was one of many people Jim's slept with. If anyone knows about Christine Chapel, it would be Carol Marcus," McCoy told him. "She's the one who brought her up in the first place. Honestly, Jim doesn't even remember her. Then again, he doesn't remember half of the people he's been with."

"And where exactly can I find Carol Marcus?" Khan asked, his blood boiling even more. Although he didn't know the woman too well and didn't want to, he knew that she was Admiral Marcus' daughter and that she had been – and possibly still was – interested in Jim. He had picked up on that much before he had crushed her father's skull with his bare hands on the bridge of the _Vengeance_.

"The hell if I know. She's probably down in engineering," McCoy said.

"Thank you, Doctor McCoy," Khan said.

"Don't thank me. It gives me the creeps," McCoy responded.

Khan was out of the med bay before the doctor could blink. As he made his way to engineering, tension and anger rolling off of him in waves, Khan's mind turned to Marcus. Everyone on board the ship knew that Jim belonged to Khan; they knew that they had been together from the start of Khan's probation and that it was Khan's blood that had connected them so very deeply. Their bond of blood had turned into so much more, of course, and almost everyone knew that they were to keep their paws off of Jim. Unless, of course, they wanted an enraged super human hunting them down.

Carol Marcus, it seemed, had a death wish, much like her father. And Khan was all too happy to carry it out.

Had she merely been talking about this Christine Chapel to a coworker? Or had she started the rumors herself in the hopes that it would be enough to break Jim and Khan up? If that were the case, her efforts were for naught. Khan had no intentions of giving Jim up anytime soon. Then again, perhaps Marcus had been communicating with Chapel recently and Chapel had implied or said flat out that she still desired Jim. Regardless, Khan was not happy and he was not going to tolerate someone trying to take away that which rightfully belonged to him.

He made his way to engineering and started his search for Marcus. Eventually, he found her looming over a PADD, perhaps reading through some files. Whatever she was doing at the moment mattered little to him. As long as she got the message that Jim was off limits to everyone that would be enough to satisfy Khan. Apparently, she hadn't heard him approach because when she looked up and saw him standing there, looking every bit as imposing and threatening as he usually did, she jumped and flattened herself against the wall.

"M-Mister Singh," she stuttered nervously, her fear rolling off of her in waves. Oh, it was so delicious. Who said that fear wasn't a permanent deterrent?

"Marcus. I've been told by several people that you've been speaking about an old flame of Jim's," Khan said, getting straight to the point. "A Christine Chapel, I was told."

"Y-Yes, I…I had received a message from Christine," Marcus replied, stumbling over her words, her eyes bright and wide with fear. Good. She still remembered how very easily he broke her leg. "She a dear friend of mine."

"A dear friend who had sexual relations with Jim," Khan seethed angrily, his bright blue eyes flashing. Marcus shrunk in on herself, clearly anticipating pain. If only…

"They…they did sleep together once," Marcus confirmed and that only made Khan growl. "B-B-But Christine said that she's much happier now that Jim's out of her life. He's a heartbreaker, or so I've been told."

"Well, I can assure you that he won't be breaking anyone's heart any time soon," Khan growled, stepping into Marcus' personal space. "Jim is mine now. He won't be needing anyone else. Not you. Not Chapel. No one but me. Do I make myself clear?"

Marcus, unable to speak without stuttering and stumbling like a complete and utter fool, merely nodded. Khan's eyes narrowed and continued boring into hers.

"And if I hear that you've been trying to take Jim away from me or were spreading rumors in the hopes of destroying our relationship, I will tear each and every limb from your body slowly, painfully, until you are nothing more than a quiver, bleeding lump of flesh," Khan said softly, his voice colder than ice and tougher than steel.

"Y-You can't do anything," Marcus argued, apparently having found her voice. "Your probation-"

"Matters little to me. All that matter is my family and Jim. And if I feel that either one of them is in danger, I will do whatever I wish to protect them and keep them safe," Khan told her. "And that includes killing you. Now. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

"Y-Yes," Marcus said, her voice small and trembling. Her lips quivered and her eyes shone with tears that had yet to fall.

Grinning maliciously, Khan, satisfied that his point had been made, stepped away from her. Standing up proud and tall, he watched as Marcus' chest rose and fall. It was obvious that she was trying her best not to break down in front of him. If this is how she reacted after two years of him being a part of the crew, then how would she fare three years from now? Five? He would love to see it and he was confident that he would.

"Be sure to pass my message on to Christine Chapel," Khan told her before he left her sniveling like the coward she was against the wall.

Later on that night, while Khan was waiting for Jim to return to their shared quarters, he thought on how he could possibly locate Chapel himself. He was confident in his abilities to do so. If he did, he'd be able to send her a message himself since a message about his warning from anyone else would lack his bite and menace. And it was quite possible that Marcus might not even message the nurse. However, he doubted that she'd ignore his instructions; she wouldn't want to risk him breaking her leg again.

The door opened up and Jim walked in, smiling when he caught sight of Khan sitting in one of the chairs.

"Busy day?" Jim asked him. Khan shrugged.

"Quite boring, actually," he responded.

"That's not what I heard," the younger man said before he sat down on the bed.

"Oh?"

"I've been told by quite a few people that you've been stalking the corridors of the ship, demanding to know where Christine Chapel is," Jim elaborated. Khan was almost unable to keep a smirk from spreading across his face.

"I may have heard rumors circulation about a past fling you had with her and merely decided to investigate," Khan told him smoothly. Shaking his head and laughing to himself, Jim got up and made his way over to the super human. Without a second thought, Jim sat down on Khan's lap, wrapped his arms around his neck, and nuzzled his neck affectionately.

"Y'know, it was a fling from a long time ago and I don't even remember her," Jim reassured him, although it was unnecessary. Khan had no intentions of letting Jim go now or ever. "And you could've just asked me about it instead of terrorizing my crew."

"Where's the fun in that?" Khan asked, his arms snaking around Jim's waist and pulling him in close.

"Since one of the people you approached was Spock, he might inform Starfleet about it," Jim said.

"And tell them what? That I was inquiring about a personal matter in regards to my significant other?" Khan snorted. "I highly doubt that Starfleet would find the matter pertinent."

"I dunno. Spock's pretty good at, well, a lot of things, actually," Jim said.

"I know there's one thing he isn't good at," Khan said, smirking. Jim pulled back and looked at him, grinning himself.

"Oh yeah?" he asked. Before Jim could blink, Khan had him out of the chair and on the bed, straddling him and smirking triumphantly.

"Oh yes, _Captain_," he whispered in Jim's ear, causing him to shiver. Without another word, he attacked Jim's neck mercilessly while his hands roamed over every part of his body.

Christine Chapel may have had Jim for one night, but Khan would have him forever. And judging by the pornographic sounds emanating from Jim, the Captain would have to agree with him. But just in case, Khan was still going to message Chapel eventually to be on the safe side.


End file.
